Total Drama-The End
by Sparkle duck3
Summary: Everyone in the first 3 seasons at the island for some weird reason. This is after all stars and before pakitew island. Sooo why has Chris captured everyone and brought them to the island?


**Hey all of you total drama fans! Love you all! This is a story for all of you guys who love the original cast members+my Alejandro and Sierra! Love them! I'm soo not saying that I hate the revenge cast but that was the last season with the original cast so I thought I would make a story out if this. It's about mostly everyone in the cast. Some chapters might be for couples and some might not be. Just telling you all this so you know. Love you! Enjoy the first chapter!:)**

* * *

Heathers P.O.V

My dull pink belly shirt brightens in the bright light. The sun was so yellow. It illuminated in the sky. I was waiting for hours. Where is he?  
I thought for a minute he tricked me. But nah he wouldn't do that AGAIN.

Last time he did that I almost killed him.  
Finally I saw his shinning red shirt. His dark brown hair glistening in the sunlight. I say his Spanish name in my head. Alejandro. Ahh the name just makes my heart tingle. I love him. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. That evil, handsome, jerk.

He is so amazing. The way he strokes my hair. The way he annoys me so much. The way we both make each other crazy. I remember the total drama years. Ahh I can't believe I miss them. Of course I don't miss Chris but I do miss competing with Alejandro.

Ever since we started actually dating, the fun is sucked out of making him feel miserable.  
Every memory flows instantly into my mind about tdwt. Me constantly wanting to beat him, little did I know.

I remember the first time I saw him. In the reunion. When we flung caramel flavored chocolates at his bus. Never did I think I would kiss him on the top of a volcano.  
"Hey", his Spanish voice boomed into my mind. I forgot that we were on a date.  
He kissed me lovingly hello. We held it for about 7 seconds then let go. I just wanted to stay there all day. But I forgot that we had reservations for Italian

Piazza,  
the Italian pizza place right across the street from our homes.  
"What took you so long?",

I asked tying to keep my cool.  
"Nothing that concerns you",'he bopped my nose.  
"Yeah it does. Your late for our date. AGAIN! You left me out side in the freezing

cold with out a sweater! I was out here for like 15 minutes!", I yelled.  
"I'm sorry and I can't fix that but u can fix the sweater problem", he gave his jacket to me. I could feel my heart flutter again as his warm tan skin touched mine. I blushed very noticeably.

We walked together to Italian piazza. I order a cheese pizza and Alejandro orders a pasta pesto.  
We eat or meals in peace until I bring up total drama. Then we talk about it.

"The show was a total waste", Alejandro said like he didn't care. I was furious.  
"TOTAL WASTE!? We met! Doesn't that mean anything to you. To me this show was everything except for the people. You were the only one I liked", I half yelled, half

sighed.  
"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that it was a waste for the game part. Your the only person I stayed in the game for. I would have busted out of the robot suit, but

I heard Chris say there was another season and you were coming back. I stayed in that robot suit for you", he told me.  
"Really, wow. I never thought you loved me that much".

"Of course I loved you-", Alejandro was cut off by a familiar un wanted voice.  
"Aleajendro, Heather", the same voice boomed. My ears almost broke. No way. That can't be. NOOOOOO!

"Hey guys. I wanted to see if you wanted to come back to the island! We are having a...um... reunion", Chris McLean asked but I could tell he really didn't need an answer.

"NOOOOO!", I screamed. Suddenly everyone in the restaurant started to stare at me.  
"I'm with Heather. We are never going back there", Alejandro agreed.

"Ok fine. Looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way", Chris got out a big brown sack and shoved us in it.  
"Chris! You can't do this! I'm on a date! I'm calling 911!", I screamed but

my voice was muffled by the bag. I couldn't find my phone. Chris! He must have taken it! That jerk!  
Alejandro kept his cool but tried to reach into his pocket for his pocket knife.

"Chris!" I heard his kinda muffled voice.  
I had no idea what Chris had in store this time but I didn't want to know. I guess I will have to learn it the hard way.

* * *

**Ok thanks for reading the first chapter and I promise there will be plenty more! Review please! Thanks! :) bye!**


End file.
